


[podfic] your people surround you, in shame and in pride by tigriswolf

by saffronbunbaker



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old man lives at the edge of the woods, just outside town. They say he's a fallen god, or a demon in hiding, or even that missing heir of the Fire Nation. He has a scar, like the legends say Prince Zuko had, and the golden-yellow eyes, but no one's ever asked.</p>
<p>Or, if they have, they're not talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] your people surround you, in shame and in pride by tigriswolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your people surround you, in shame and in pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252473) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hcl12r753knuq9u/Your%20people%20surround%20you%2C%20in%20shame%20and%20in%20pride.mp3) (SIZE 5,4 MBs), [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3tpppl675w4h8zu/Your%20people%20surround%20you%2C%20in%20shame%20and%20in%20pride.m4b) (SIZE 5,7 MBs)

**Length** : 00:05:32

[Stream](https://dl-web.dropbox.com/get/Podfic/Your%20people%20surround%20you%2C%20in%20shame%20and%20in%20pride.mp3?_subject_uid=255660814&w=AAAdZvC-LdJ1YsUXcOmgsP1k-E-VHiCDjn6B_eslgdzKLA)

 

Notes:

Oh boy. Whenever I read a fic, I have this image of what I want it to sound like and whenever I record I do my best to emulate that.  
This is my fourth or fifth time recording this fic over the last two months, and while there were things I liked and disliked with all my takes since it was so short I kept going back; trying to read it in a more lively way, in a more monotone way, trying to make it sound like a bedtime-story etc. 

I could probably have done another 10 takes, but I realized that if I didn't post it now I'd never finish it, and that would be a shame since the fic in question is really lovely.


End file.
